bradseroticweekfandomcom-20200214-history
Azumi3-Day1-Evening1
Evening – Part 1 of 3 Go to Manny’s G-Spot. Sit in your usual place on the couch and wait to see if Natalie is working. Watch for the waitress. See what Sylvia is up to. Hi Candy, I'll have a beer. Is Natalie working tonight? She does? Watch her walk away. Look closer. Continue. Thanks, who's the new girl? Her ex? Sure, I'm interested. Especially if she has info on Natalie. You feel yourself stir as she approaches. Only if you sit on my lap and whisper secrets in my ear (Azumi +1) Secrets about what makes you wet. (Azumi +2) Okay, let’s go! (Natalie-1, Azumi +2) Do as she says. Keep watching. Oh, God yes! Pull her against you and cum. Continue. Yeah, I think you’re right (Pretend to fall over) No, I need some in-home nursing (Let her maneuver you) (+1) This is weird. Why am I so light headed? That sounds like a good idea. I can just rest a minute and let this pass. (Close your eyes) I should see how Azumi is doing (Pretend to be drunk) Huh? Am I somehow sensing or experiencing Azumi’s concern? (Continue) (Listen) Hi Natalie (Natalie+1) Ok, whatever is going on here, Natalie seems to know about it already. Watch them. Keep watching. Wipe me? Unzip your pants. At least I will get something out of the next lap dance. Why are you apologizing for Azumi, and also what did you mean by wiping me? But what if want something to happen? (Natalie +1) Hug her. (Natalie +2) Let her go Well partially true, I certainly don’t know what’s going on. I am going to enjoy these extra lap dances though. Candy is a little hottie. I almost did a few times, but I like Nathalie a lot. Unfortunately, I think you’re right. Oh yeah, I imagine being deep inside of her when she’s in my lap. Nope, usually I go home and use my hand. Who’s Bob? I’ll bet bob sliding into you doesn’t feel as good as a real one. Oh you like having a man between your legs then? I do like it when a beautiful woman focuses on me. (Think about Natalie) I wonder if there’s any way I can make all this up to her. Wow, I must be distracted if I missed this little hottie getting off on me. No, don’t worry about it, I’m just distracted tonight. There’s no way I’m forgetting tonight Candy. I... I’m not sure how I feel about that. It was my pleasure too. I wish it had been Natalie though. (Azumi +2) She’s you’re ex, right? You’re okay with that? (Azumi +1) Take a moment to enjoy her by pulling her firmly against yourself. Why? You know I was faking it, right? (Azumi +1) No, I actually passed out. What did you do, drug me? What if I don’t go along with your plan? Maybe I’ll come, but what if I don’t? Calm down, I’ll come, but you owe me an explanation. (Azumi +1) Then let’s go. You can’t resist giving her breast a squeeze as you tell her you’re ready to go. (Azumi +2) (Let them guide you out) this point you should have 16 points with Azumi, 11 points with Emily, 7 points with Natalie, and 4 points with everyone else Next page Category:Azumi Category:Natalie Category:Day 1